


Never Will I Ever

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, you are Tony Stark's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: You’d waited years to get your soulmark, and when you finally did you realized that you’d never get to meet him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this started out strong but got a little weak near the end, for that I apologize, its 5am and I’m tired…If anyone wants a part 2 let me know and I can absolutely do it.

For as long as you could remember, you couldn’t wait to turn 16. Not just because then you’d be able to drive. No, 16 was the age when everyone started receiving their soulmark, their soulmate’s name written somewhere on their body. You had been disappointed, when on your 16th birthday, you woke up and after checking every part of you that you, yourself could see and then asking Jarvis if his cameras could see any names on your body that you couldn’t, you did not have any soulmark, not yet anyway. 

For the rest of that day you’d checked periodically. Your dad, or rather, Pepper, had planned an amazing party, inviting all your friends to the house in Malibu, even flying some of them out from New York. Breakfast started things off, after you had eaten alone with your father and watched some cartoons, the one tradition you had, you’d showered and dressed, not before checking yourself again. Friends arrived just before lunch, which your father sent you out to a restaurant for. After lunch was the beach, and then home where you all pigged out on every snack food imaginable that Pepper could get her hands on as you watched scary movies. Gifts were given after Pepper and your father returned to the house later in the evening. Pepper had given you books, many of which were on your ‘to read’ list on your wall. Dad presented you with your very own robot. Then it was back to movies, joined now by your father and then a sleepover.

You never received your soulmark that day. Or the next. Your father told you to be patient, if it didn’t appear by the time you were 17, then you could worry. It was a full seven months later when you finally felt a tingling on your left wrist during a history class, it turned briefly into stinging and then a barely there itch. You were excited, almost bouncing in your seat. Setting down your pen, you turned your arm over so that your hand was palm up. Taking a breath to calm yourself you tugged your sleeve down far enough to see the name written in all capitals where your hand and wrist met. 

Your heart seemed to stop. This could not be happening. You heard the bell signaling the end of the period and used that as your chance to escape, you needed to get home and quickly. Gathering your belongings, you rushed to your locker, dropping off your books, grabbing your bags and rushing out of your school and to the nearest subway station. You don’t remember getting on a subway car, you don’t remember walking into Stark Tower and you don’t remember walking past Pepper, who was asking why you were home before noon. 

You rushed into your father’s lab, dropping your bag just inside the door. Your dad looked up from the different electrical components he had in front of him on his workbench before glancing at the clock and turning on his stool to face you. “Y/N, what are you doing here?” You pretty much threw yourself into your father’s arms, bursting into tears, confusing him. His arms came around you, shushing you and rocking you gently. Contrary to how the public saw Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy was serious when it came to you, he never liked to see you upset. 

It took a few minutes before you were able to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong. You took a step back to look up at him, your tear-stained face red and your nose running. You let out a laugh when he tried to dry your tears with a rag that had oil on it, feeling the substance leave its mark on your nose. “You want to tell me what this is all about? Shouldn’t you be pretending to learn things that we both know you already know?” You nodded, looking down at your hands and playing with the sleeve of your shirt. 

“I-I uh, I got my soulmark.” Looking up at him you watched his eyes widen a bit before an eyebrow raised. “That’s great! Now, I have a future son-in-law to torture and threaten. You’ve been waiting for this, why are you upset.” He asked. “Oh god, is he ugly? I bet he’s hideous. Big nose? Warts, too short?” Normally this would make you laugh, but as you rolled up your sleeve your eyes watered once more and you shook your head.

“No daddy, he’s not. It’s just that, you’re not going to get to do any of that because I’m never going to get to meet him.” When you’d finished speaking he grabbed your hand, slowly turning your hand over to look at the name on your wrist. The first clue that that there was a problem was the fact that your mark was faded, a faded mark meant one of two things. One, the person hadn’t been born yet, if only that were the problem. The second reason, was that the soulmate whose name was on you was dead. 

In your case, you knew which of the two reasons you were faced with. Steven Grant Rogers was written across your wrist and he was long gone. A friend and colleague of your grandfather, he’d spent years trying to find him. Your father stared at the letters for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. He tugged you back into his arms to hold you again. Not saying a word as you broke down again.

In the days that followed, you kept your wrist covered unless you were at home, you didn’t want your friends to question it, none of them knew who Steve Rogers was anyway, sure, you’d learned all about Captain America in school, but no one knew the man behind the shield, you only knew because of your grandfather and you really didn’t feel like having to explain it to teenagers. You avoided school altogether for the first two days, your father claiming that you were sick before he went off on a business trip.

It was around then that your father started to party like he’d used to again. Coming home drunk, being in the news for his latest party adventure, and you found yourself helping Pepper chase women out of your home. 

You and your father were still close however, he encouraged you to take on extra classes, the school allowing you to take on independent learning courses. These courses would allow you to graduate a year early. Most of your time was dedicated to your schooling, hanging out with friends and travelling with your father when you could. Keeping busy kept your mind off of the fact that you’d never meet your soulmate, of course it didn’t stop you from feeling like a piece of you was missing when your friends met theirs, it didn’t stop you from being sad when you lay in bed at night, running your fingers over the name on your wrist and wondering just what he had been like.

It was those nights when you wished that your grandfather was still around, he’d probably have had stories to tell you, of course if your father’s stories were anything to go by, it was unlikely that Howard would have told you anything since he was always away. 

Four years after your mark appeared, you father went missing while on a trip to the Middle East. You sat day after day with Pepper and Happy, watching the news and waiting to hear about whether or not he was alive. At 19 years old, you were forced to consider that he wasn’t coming home. After two months the media got bored. What used to be daily reports became maybe once a week, thankfully Uncle Rhodey continued to update you when he could. 

While he was missing you found yourself focusing more and more on your marks as a kind of comfort, sure Steve was dead, but that didn’t mean the marks didn’t help. When you were having a particularly bad day, you’d find yourself subconsciously rubbing your fingers across the letters, sometimes simply tracing them. Whether you were lying in bed or sitting in class, it helped.

Four months after he’d gone missing, Pepper had called you while you were in one of your computer science classes at your college. Your dad had been found, she and Happy would be at the school in 20 minutes to get you and you would be meeting him at the army base. You’d never been happier to leave a class early. 

Life changed after that. Dad built a suit that he thought would replicate how he escaped. As it turned out, Obadiah Stane, the man who was running Stark Industries and a family friend, had arranged his kidnapping and then proceeded to try and kill you father, Pepper and yourself. Stane ended up dead, and your father officially named himself Iron Man and made sure the world knew it. 

In the year following, you graduated from college with a degree in computer sciences, which you ended up using to help your father develop new suits while you also looked after the research and development department, signing off on new projects, and helping your dad and Pepper redesign the tower. You were constantly busy. 

On the night that you were testing the new clean energy system on the tower, your celebration was cut short by the appearance of Phil Coulson. It was never a good thing when he showed up. It usually meant that something big was going to happen and that your dad would be pulled away. And he was, except that you were requested as well.

You found yourself on a Shield helicarrier, unpacking your bag in the small room you were provided before you were to head out to meet at the bridge. You had your head down, looking at your tablet to make sure the app that you needed was on there. You looked up when you heard two sets of footsteps coming towards you.

The first person was Coulson, he was chatting with a blonde man in a plaid shirt, pinstripe pants and a brown leather jacket. He looked familiar, but you weren’t sure from where. You smiled at Phil, always having a soft spot for the man who brings so much trouble. Maybe he could help you find the bridge. 

“Hey Phil, are you heading to the bridge, I’m not exactly sure how to get there and I’m supposed to be meeting dad there.” The older man nodded.“Did you find everything you need? I know it’s a lot to take in, but you shouldn’t be here long once you find the cube you should be on your way.” 

“Yeah, everything is good, I haven’t checked out the lab yet but it should be fine, I doubt Shield would give us something inadequate. Dad will complain either way.” And he would. He wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. 

The man that had been with Phil was quiet, observing more than anything. I looked from him back to Phil, hoping he’d get what I was asking. “Oh jeez, I guess I should introduce the two of you, you’ll be seeing a lot of each other these next few days. This is Steve Rogers, and before you ask, yes he is THAT Steve Rogers.” 

Whatever witty greeting that you had thought of left you in that moment and in the same moment you dropped your tablet. There was no way that Steve Rogers was standing in front of you. He was dead, and had been dead for near 70 years. It just was not possible. 

You looked from Phil, to the man that he was claiming to be your soulmate, of course he wouldn’t have known that he was your soulmate, no one but yourself, your dad and Pepper knew. 

“I-But, that’s not possible, there is no way that you are Steve Rogers. Steven Grant Rogers?” To say that you were in shock would be an understatement. For five years you’d mourned the man you’d never get the chance to meet, the man that was supposedly in front of you.

At the mention of his full name his eyebrow raised and for the first time since you entered the hallway he spoke to you. “Yes?” It was more of a question than a statement, as if he was asking why this crazy woman was so shocked to see him standing there. You rolled up the sleeve of your shirt, expecting to see your soulmark faded as it always was. Instead it was dark, each letter clear and easy to read. 

“I-Holy crap, when did that happen?” You meant thought you’d asked yourself in your head, but all at once you realized that it’d been out loud. Looking up into his blue eyes, blue eyes that clearly had questions, you knew that there was no way that this wasn’t your Steve. 

You took a deep breath before speaking again. “Well, Mr. Rogers, my name is Y/N Y/M/N Stark, and I believe we have a lot to talk about.”

The shock was evident on his face for seconds before a look of happiness replaced it. You felt him grab your arm, pulling you into a hug that completely enveloped you. Unlike your father, who when you hugged him you simply felt safe, with Steve it was different. The hug was warm, it was comforting, it was home. You couldn’t help but grin, and close your eyes as he held you to him. You squeezed him back when he spoke. 

“I’ve waited a long time to find you.”


End file.
